


Good Morning

by Moonfreckle (Sunfreckle)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (by which I mean that I leave their exact physical makeup up to the reader), All headcanons are good headcanons, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Morning Sex, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Smut, Smut Without Bias, So depending on how you choose to read this:, Softcore Porn, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/pseuds/Moonfreckle
Summary: Soft, fluffy smut from start to finish.Montparnasse is much better at sleeping in than Jehan, but he’s also very good at wake-up calls.Can be read as part of any of my Jehanparnasse stories (x,x,x), but can definitely be read on its own if you’d like to step straight into a healthy, established relationship.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My kind of smut is basically 90% foreplay and 10% avoiding having to describe specific body parts, so I usually just fade to black. But for Jehan and Parnasse I decided to embrace this style and see if I could write actual smut while leaving their specific physical makeup out of the equation. (Especially since I have have written/read them as a variety of trans/cis/nonbinary/genderfluid and by now I refuse to choose). So, see here my first attempt at ‘smut without bias’.
> 
> Rated E because I do consider this explicit, but the way it turned out is very softcore and is all about kisses, nuzzles and ‘hand stuff’. <3

 

Usually Jehan is quite an early riser, but the more often they sleep over at Montparnasse’s place the more they become convinced that ‘early morning’ is something that doesn’t exist in his house. At least not on Sundays and Mondays. Jehan isn’t entirely sure what day this particular morning belongs to, but they do know that they have turned around and fallen back asleep at least three times by now. This time they roll onto their side and actually consider opening their eyes. It must be pretty late already, because they feel Montparnasse stirring beside them. Still, they’re so warm and cosy and it’s not like they  _need_  to get up.

They try an experimental peek through their lashes. The room is shadowy because of Montparnasse’s thick curtains, but the sun is obviously shining outside.

Next to them the gentle grumbling sounds of Montparnasse waking up have started. Jehan smiles to themself. When he has just woken up their boyfriend is less sharply dressed wolf and more endearingly dishevelled cat. They don’t have to look at him to know what he looks like right now.

“Morning,” Montparnasse yawns and the mattress moves in a way that indicates he has sat up.

Jehan squeezes their eyes shut and keeps still, trying not to smile too obviously.

“I know you’re awake,” Montparnasse mutters beside them. They can hear the grin in his voice.

“I’m not though,” Jehan mumbles, moving their lips as little as possible. “Not at all.”

“Aren’t you?” Montparnasse chuckles softly and he lets himself fall back onto the bed.

Jehan can feel him roll over to them and one of his arms wraps snugly around their waist. Montparnasse pulls them towards him until their back meets his chest. Jehan smiles without opening their eyes. This is hardly an incentive to start being awake.

“So I have to wake you up, is that it?” Montparnasse mutters close by their ear.

As much as Jehan loves Montparnasse’s silky voice, the slight roughness of his early morning voice has a  _lot_  going for it. “Mmm,” they hum, letting the whole of their still not fully awake mind focus on the feeling of Montparnasse’s arm tightening around them. But then they feel his breath on their neck and decide to spare a little attention to lean into him some more. Just enough to be completely and utterly comfortable. Their boyfriend can be  _very_  good at wake up calls when he wants to be.

“I could misquote Keats or Wilde,” Montparnasse says teasingly, nuzzling against the back of Jehan’s neck. “I bet you’d wake up just to scold me.”

Jehan makes a soft, disgruntled noise, but Montparnasse has started to press soft kisses against their neck and shoulder and honestly, they could forgive him misquoting all their favourites as long as those kisses are his punctuation.

“Or I could quote someone else,” Montparnasse drawls, his lips moving against Jehan’s skin. His arm is still wrapped around their waist, but loosely now, and his hand is resting lightly on their hip.

The tingles on Jehan’s skin are definitely Montparnasse’s doing. The thrills lower in their stomach are mostly anticipation. “Mmm…” they hum again, eyes still closed against the morning light. They want to let the warm afterglow of sleep mingle with the warmth of Montparnasse’s affection and sink into it as deeply as they can.

Montparnasse’s lips move languidly up their neck until they are kissing a hidden spot right behind their right ear that nearly makes Jehan sigh. Then, kissing slightly lower again, he begins to speak.

At first all Jehan is really aware of is the rhythm of the vibrations against their skin, but when they start to catch some of the words they sound oddly familiar. Jehan’s cheeks burn and they nuzzle deeper into their pillow while Montparnasse recites their own poetry back at them. This is one of the few poems they have never spoken aloud themself. It was written over text, meant only to tease Montparnasse late at night and to hear him say the words out loud is…something. The option to turn around, to see the smirk on his lips and the glorious mess that is Montparnasse’s bedhead, is becoming more and more tempting. But Montparnasse has almost reached the end of the poem and his fingers have started to trace lazy circles across Jehan’s hip and lower stomach. So maybe they won’t move just yet.

Montparnasse is nuzzling their back now, his words muffled in the thin fabric of Jehan’s shirt. Slowly he moves downward, pressing kisses along their spine, speaking a little louder every time he drops lower so Jehan can still hear. His arm slides off them and suddenly his fingers rake teasingly up Jehan’s bare leg and thigh. The pleasant shivers keep going all the way until deep in their stomach. Just when they’re about to subside, Montparnasse pushes Jehan’s shirt up and kisses the small of their back, his lips warm against their skin. Jehan’s breathing hitches. They’ve completely missed the end of the poem. It took all their presence of mind not to arch their back with pleasure and they really don’t want to make it  _that_  easy for their smirking lover. Beside them Montparnasse moves up again, his hand following the curve of Jehan’s body as he slides back to his former position.

“Need more poetry?” he mutters amusedly, his voice coming from higher up now.

Jehan slowly rolls onto their back and languidly opens their eyes. They look straight into Montparnasse’s face. “I need more waking up for sure,” they say in a low voice, smiling up at him.

Montparnasse grins. “Good morning, Jehan…” he says softly, leaning towards them to press a kiss on their cheek. “Good morning, Jehan…” A kiss on the other cheek.

Jehan moves towards him to catch the third kiss on their lips, but Montparnasse buries his face in their neck instead. Their shirt obligingly slides to the side. His mouth opens and Jehan feels his teeth grazing the spot where their neck meets their shoulder. A gasp escapes their lips and they quickly slide a hand into Montparnasse’s hair before he can pull away. The muffled sound of Montparnasse’s chuckle sets off sparks in their midriff. Montparnasse can bite so gently it’s almost a kiss. Jehan claws their fingers through his hair, messing it up even further and Montparnasse makes an appreciative sound, immediately followed by him sinking his teeth into Jehan’s neck with exactly enough pressure to make them break out into a proper moan.

“Okay,” they say breathily. “I’m awake.”

Montparnasse pulls away, leaning on both his hands to hover above them. “You sure? I think  _I’m_  still dreaming.”

Jehan’s hand still rests on the back of his neck and they drag him towards them to kiss the smirk off his lips. “Bad pickup line,” they grin into the kiss.

“Not a line, finchling,” Montparnasse growls softly. “I meant every word.”

Before Jehan can reply, Montparnasse is sitting on top of them and running his hands down their sides. Gleefully they squirm underneath him and try to pull him towards them again.

“Greedy,” Montparnasse smirks, but when he looks up at where they are tossing their head around on the pillow his grin falters and he stares at them for a silent moment.

“What?” Jehan asks, eyes twinkling.

“You are too gorgeous to be real,” Montparnasse sighs heavily and he gives in to Jehan’s pulling and presses his mouth against theirs again.

Jehan wraps their arms around him and pulls on the waistband of Montparnasse’s pyjama’s until he gives in and lowers himself fully on top of them. As soon as he does, Jehan grabs at his back, digging their fingers into the muscles around his spine. Montparnasse groans into their mouth and kisses them even harder. They are now pressed right up against each other and Jehan delights in feeling Montparnasse’s weight pushing them into the mattress. They slide their hands down his back and into his pyjama pants, making him grind his hips against them. Jehan digs their fingers into him again and Montparnasse breaks off the kiss to growl something unintelligible at them. They giggle and try to roll them both over so they can be on top, but Montparnasse struggles back. Jehan is smaller, but surprisingly strong. They also know Montparnasse’s weak spots.

“Little cheat!” Montparnasse yelps as Jehan’s fingers grab at the underside of his ribs and they make use of his involuntary spasm of movement to push him on his back. He rolls back immediately, grabbing at Jehan’s hands.

“Let me play and I won’t cheat!” Jehan laughs, squirming out of his grip. Their heart is racing eagerly and they’re still undecided on whether to let Montparnasse win or not.

“But if you cheat I can cheat,” Montparnasse says, a grin flashing bright in his eyes.

His fingers graze a soft spot on the inside of Jehan's knee and they swallow a scream, nearly kicking out in reflex.

“Save your screams, I’ve hardly touched you,” Montparnasse quips and he lets himself fall back onto the bed, pulling Jehan on top of him.

They immediately plant their knees on either side of his hips and sit up, pulling him with them so they are sitting on his lap. “You’re terrible,” they chide and then they quickly shut his smirking mouth with their own.

Their arms wrap around his neck and a moment later both his hands slide under their shirt, squeezing their sides and travelling up and down their back. Jehan wraps their legs around Montparnasse’s waist and squeezes until he kisses them harder. Eagerly they deepen the kiss until they feel a soft tug on their braid. A thrill runs down their spine and they let out a muffled, but appreciative moan. That is enough encouragement for Montparnasse to strengthen his grip and pull their head back properly and Jehan breaks out of the kiss with a gasp. Montparnasse nips at their exposed neck and murmurs something adoring. Jehan can’t respond, because his mouth has moved on from talking again and they can’t seem to think straight. The kisses and bites grow more furious and Jehan squirms in his embrace, tipping their head back until Montparnasse lets go of their braid and slides his hand firmly into their hair. His other hand is pulling at their shirt and Jehan is torn between getting the fabric out of the way and leaving it in favour of Montparnasse’s kisses.

Suddenly Montparnasse moves underneath them and a moment later their arms are being untangled from around his neck.

“Yes? No?” they hear Montparnasse mutter, his hands tugging on the bottom of their shirt.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jehan pants and they quickly pull it up over their head and toss it aside. They try to immediately wrap their arms around Montparnasse again, where they belong, but Montparnasse won't let them.

He leans forward until Jehan lets themself fall back onto the mattress, allowing Montparnasse move his legs out from under them and be on top again. He leans over them, hands roaming freely and enjoying the absence of clothes getting in the way. “Tell me where,” he growls softly, lifting his head to fix his eyes on theirs.

Jehan giggles. “Here,“ they coo, pressing two fingers to their left collarbone.

Montparnasse’s head ducks down again and he presses a kiss on the spot their fingers just touched. Jehan closes their eyes as his kisses travel lower and they feel the thrills shooting through their body again. In between a soft bite and a kiss they feel Montparnasse’s tongue against their skin and they let out a soft whine. Montparnasse grins against the curve of their waist and opens his mouth again. One of his hands is sliding appreciatively down their body all the way from their chest to their hip and Jehan makes an eager sound when it comes to rest nonchalantly between their legs. With a barely repressed chuckle Montparnasse strokes them through the soft cotton of their underwear, meanwhile kissing his way back up their chest again. By now Jehan is actually struggling to keep quiet, knowing full well that will only make Montparnasse try harder. They throw their head back on their pillow and bite their lip.

“I can hear you smirking,” they say, swallowing thickly.

Montparnasse raises his head and his eyes twinkle darkly at them. “I thought you were being quiet?” he grins.

Jehan fixes them with a look to match his own. “Wasn’t I?”

“You were  _trying_ ,” Montparnasse chuckles.

Jehan has a provoking response at the ready, but right then Montparnasse’s hand slides into their underwear and they can’t help the keening sound that escapes their lips instead. Montparnasse’s fingers are impossibly soft. Jehan closes their eyes and try to shut out every single sensation but the feeling of Montparnasse’s hands. With a half-swallowed moan they move towards him until their forehead presses against his chest. In this position Montparnasse has to twist his arm strangely and Jehan can feel their underwear is restricting his movements.

“Mmf,” they grumble in frustration and they reach back with their own hand to attempt to change that.

Montparnasse laughs and removes his hand.

Jehan makes a protesting sound and looks up at him. Montparnasse kisses the dissatisfaction off their lips, cupping their face for a moment. When he lets go his hands hurry down, dragging Jehan’s underwear with it. Jehan kicks it off their feet and eagerly pulls Montparnasse on top of them again. Every spot where his skin touches theirs flushes hot and hungry. Montparnasse slips his hand back between their legs and Jehan twists their fingers into his hair, pulling his head towards their own. They wanted to kiss him, but Montparnasse’s fingers begin stroking again and they forget. Their legs spread a little further and now they are lying flat on their back with Montparnasse next to them on his side. He leans against them, breathing into their hair while his fingers keep on teasing. Jehan struggles to swallow the whining moans that are desperate to escape their throat and squeezes their eyes shut for a moment, until they feel Montparnasse move above them. They open their eyes.

Montparnasse is staring at them with a look that makes Jehan squirm as much as his touches. They push themself up on their arms to press a short, feverous kiss on his lips before falling back onto the pillow. This time they actually whimper and Montparnasse makes a sound in response that makes them do it again. He has found a rhythm now and keeping quiet is becoming nigh impossible. Jehan squirms, tensing their legs and arching their back without a chance of stopping themself. But they’re not trying anymore. They let their lips part and finally let their voice as well as their body give Montparnasse the definite proofs of what he's doing to them. One of their hands is grasping at the mattress and bedding, the other is holding on to Montparnasse, the fingers sometimes raking down his back, then threading through his hair and then grabbing the back of his neck again. Keeping their arm around him means having it trapped underneath his side and one of Montparnasse’s legs is wrapped around theirs, making sure they cannot actually squirm away from his touches. Jehan’s head is swimming and their own breathing is starting to sound very loud. Their entire body is humming and their feet are beginning to tingle in an almost distracting way.

“Parnasse…” they breathe.

“Hm?” Montparnasse growls into their hair.

“Ca- can you-” Jehan tries, their voice almost failing them.

Montparnasse has raised his head, but they can’t even focus enough to look at him properly.

“Can you- ah!” They gasp sharply and it turns into a keening whine as soon as Montparnasse’s hand moves a little more gently.

“I’ll do whatever you want,” Montparnasse promises hotly. “Just make that sound again.”

Jehan groans, writhing against him and almost forgetting what they were going to ask. Then Montparnasse repeats the motion he just made and they actually cry out. A far more desperate keening sound than before escapes their lips and every movement of Montparnasse’s hand is making the tension building inside them glow a little hotter.

“Please-“ they gasp. “-I want-” They throw their head to the side, exposing their neck.

Montparnasse can take a hint. His hand never stops moving and he presses down on them a little firmer with his weight to keep them still, but his mouth is immediately on their neck. His teeth rake across their skin, making Jehan squeeze their eyes shut and take in a sharp breath. Their back arches involuntarily and they try to hold on to the flood of feelings that now comes from every direction at once. They want to hold on a little longer… Montparnasse bites down on their neck and they whimper, making him bite harder. Jehan can feel their legs trembling now.

With a sudden movement Montparnasse lifts his head and looks into their face. Jehan looks up and Montparnasse stares down at them with eyes filled with hungry adoration. Jehan’s lips part and the next moment they’re being kissed so furiously they forget to repress the shivers quivering deep in their stomach.

They groan into the kiss and Montparnasse hastily breaks away to hear them whimper, quickening the pace of his hand. Jehan throws their head back and their eyes half close, but they know Montparnasse is still looking at them. And they know with exactly what look. Beside them they hear their own nails scrape against the cotton sheets and they feel the trembling inside them teeter on a fuzzy edge.

They want to beg Montparnasse not to stop, but their breath is hitched high in their chest and they can’t say a word. Montparnasse doesn’t stop. Jehan digs their fingers in the back of his neck and he growls something at them. The rhythm in his movements falters just a little. The fuzzy edge shatters. Jehan cries out so loud that they frantically clasp their free hand over their mouth to quiet themself.

“ _Leave it_ ,” Montparnasse growls.

Jehan doesn’t listen. All their nerves are singing, their muscles tense and their head floods with the hotness that just exploded in their body. Sparks dance behind their eyes and everything glows. Then they go limp, still shuddering slightly, both their hands sliding down until they’re lying idly on the mattress.

“Oh-” they gasp, gulping down air. “Oh- _Fuck_ …”

Montparnasse chuckles at their cursing, carefully retracing his hand and pressing a kiss on the corner of their mouth.

Jehan’s head is still swimming. A moment ago everything was muffled. Now the whole world is bright and vibrant. They glance at Montparnasse, who is lying next to them with his head propped up on his elbow, looking smug, but mostly happy.

“This _is_ a good morning,” he mutters, ghosting his lips against their temple.

“Is it still morning then?” Jehan pants. They smile up at Montparnasse. “You spoil me.”

“Only because you make it such fun,” he grins, dropping a kiss on their lips.

Jehan purrs, twisting themself around on the bed, and finally sits up. “I think I need a shower,” they quip.

“Maybe,” Montparnasse grins.

“And I think  _you_  need to join me,” Jehan adds meaningfully. They get out of bed. Their legs are still a little weak and their insides are still humming blissfully, hot water is just what they need right now. With steps that are just unsteady enough to feed Montparnasse’s ego a little more they walk towards the bathroom. At the door they throw a look over their shoulder at Montparnasse. “You coming?”

“Well, not yet,” he grins and he gets up to follow them with a perfect smirk on his face, letting Jehan’s laughter lead the way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was certainly an experiment, so I'd love to get some feedback. Did this work? Is it worth repeating??  
> In any case: thanks for reading :)


End file.
